


[SINTE 8] Head desk

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: Agena!verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, set during PoA
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ecrit dans le cadre du défi Sex Is Not The Enemy n°8, organisé sur LJ par Miya Tenaka.<br/>***<br/>Remus n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. En grande partie parce qu'il était sûr qu'il allait bientôt mourir (probablement dévoré par un dragon écossais).</p><p>(se passe durant l'acte III de "Nigrum stella")</p>
            </blockquote>





	[SINTE 8] Head desk

Remus était assis à son bureau. Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire qu'il était en pleine correction du devoir des troisièmes années qu'il devait leur rendre le lendemain, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Oh, cela faisait bien deux heures qu'il était penché sur une des copies (celle d'Hermione Granger ; mais avait-il vraiment besoin de la corriger, il savait déjà que la jeune fille avait rédigé un devoir parfait, comme toujours) mais il n'avait pas dû en lire plus que le premier paragraphe.

Non, Remus ne corrigeait pas ses copies, malgré toute sa volonté de le faire. Oh, il voulait les corriger, ces fichues copies, sauf que son esprit en avait décidé autrement et ne cessait de l'emmener très loin des devoirs des troisièmes années (sur quel sujet, déjà ? Il avait oublié).

Soupirant pour ce qui lui semblait la millionième fois de l'après-midi, Remus repoussa la pile de parchemins et posa, presque violemment, son front sur la surface dure et froide de son bureau, la tête entre les mains. À quoi bon tenter de travailler, il n'y arriverait pas de sitôt.

Tout ça à cause d' _elle_. Il soupira à nouveau.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment avait-il fait pour se mettre dans une telle situation ? _Elle_ avait dû l'envoûter (avec une potion, sans doute ; après tout, _elle_ était la meilleure élève de Severus), ce n'était pas possible autrement, il ne pouvait pas... Qui espérait-il tromper ? Bien sûr qu'il pouvait très bien s'être mis dans cette situation tout seul ; pas besoin de potion ou de sort (ceci dit, il avait éliminé l'hypothèse d'un sort, vu son niveau médiocre dès qu' _elle_ devait utiliser sa baguette).

Après tout, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide extérieure pour être attirée par qui que ce soit. Mais _elle_ ? C'était une mauvaise idée. Une très, très, très mauvaise idée. Si Sirius venait à apprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête (et ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans cette salle de cours où il ruminait depuis plus de deux heures), il était mort. Du moins, son amitié avec Sirius en était finie.

Parce que non content d'être attiré par une de ses élèves, Remus n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'être attiré par Agena, la cousine et fille adoptive de Sirius (qui l'avait recueilli alors qu'elle avait deux ans, quand Alphard avait décédé). Et s'il était seulement attiré par elle, cela aurait encore été ; mais non, Agena était persuadée d'être amoureuse de lui (il refusait de croire que qui que ce soit puisse réellement avoir des sentiments amoureux à son égard ; pas en sachant ce qu'il était). Pire, ce matin, après le cours des septièmes années de Hufflepuff, Agena était restée pour lui déclarée sa flamme une nouvelle fois et avait fini par l'embrasser. Et au lieu de la repousser, de lui dire que ses avances ne mèneraient jamais à rien, qu'elle ferait mieux de se trouver quelqu'un de son âge et surtout qui ne soit pas un loup-garou, au lieu de tout ça, il avait répondu au baiser et en avait même initié un autre quand le premier avait été rompu lorsque le manque d'air s'était fait sentir.

Quel idiot ! Pourquoi ce second baiser ? Pourquoi l'avait-il prise ensuite dans ses bras ? Pourquoi étaient-ils restés front contre front à sourire comme des idiots après ces deux baisers (fabuleux, mais il refusait de se l'avouer)(oui, Remus refusait beaucoup de choses), leurs doigts enlacés ?

Il était mort, il le savait. Quoi qu'il fasse, Sirius allait découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé et il allait le tuer. Ou il allait demander à Charlie, qui avait des contacts dans toutes les réserves d'Europe, s'il était possible de le donner à manger à un dragon ; et il savait que le jeune professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques accepterait, il ne pouvait rien refuser à son compagnon et était lui aussi très protecteur d'Agena qu'il considérait comme une petite sœur.

Il était mort et rien ni personne ne pourrait le sauver. Il n'avait plus qu'à rédiger son testament ; pas qu'il ait grand-chose à léguer, mais il tenait à ce que la maison de ses parents revienne à sa (presque) filleule (qui était en réalité la filleule de James, mais la charge lui avait été attribuée officieusement quand celui-ci était mort, quatre ans auparavant). Filleule qui se trouvait être nulle autre que... Agena. Sa vie était une véritable pièce de boulevard (avec un peu d'horreur au milieu, histoire de faire bonne mesure).

Lasse de soupirer, Remus grogna et entreprit de se frapper le front sur son bureau, à multiples reprises ; peut-être que s'il réussissait à se donner un traumatisme crânien, il allait tout oublier de ce qu'il se passait avec Agena. Alors Sirius ne pourrait plus l'accuser d'abuser de sa fille. Il pourrait même demander du Veritaserum à Severus pour l'interroger, sans réussir à lui faire avouer quoi que ce soit. Voilà, c'était un plan parfait.

-Remus ?

BANG ! Plan parfait ? Oui. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'Agena elle-même, reviendrait si tôt à l'assaut. Ni que son traître de cerveau allait l'inciter à sourire largement à la jeune femme, ni que son cœur allait se mettre à battre la chamade en entendant sa voix, puis en la voyant devant lui.


End file.
